This invention relates to a surface treating process carried out for the purpose of improving the characteristics of conductor parts on printed circuit board.
The printed circuit board of the type referred to is of a structure in which the conductor parts formed with metal materials on the surface, as in the case of a semiconductor package, are utilized for electrically interconnecting between semiconductor chips and external connection terminals or the like in excellent manner, to be useful enough.